Soulcrusher
by Syynex
Summary: No one knew what type of weapon was housed within Ichigo's soul, but nothing could have prepared them for it, or the changes it brought. Soulcrusher, a blade that contained the Demon King of Marmo's soul was now in the possession of a fifteen year-old boy, and with it he will take the worlds by storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Today I decided to post all the stories gathering dust in my folders. I figure that if NeonZangetsu-Sempai can do it so can I. Don't expect updates on these, I'm just posting them so you can all see why I take forever to update. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

This was not what he had expected his inner world to look like. Ichigo stood in a barren field, a crimson sky overhead and bodies scattered as far as the eye could see, which was several miles before all sight was cut off by the ring of bleached white trees surrounding the carnage.

The smell of burning flesh wafted through the air and stung the eyes, causing him to try shielding himself with his arm, which did nothing to help.

A pure white moon glowed down softly from its perch in the scarlet heavens, allowing the war zone to be seen clearly. The caw of a crow and the beating of wings signaled the approach of the scavengers, greedily devouring the flesh of the fallen.

Ichigo continued to search for his shinigami powers, said to reside deep within himself, but could find nothing.

That is, until he happened upon a sword imbedded within the blood-stained earth.

The blade was a brilliant silver, long and plain, in a western style, the only differences being the slight, diamond-like bulge found at the tip and near the triangular base.

The handle and guard were both black, decorated with gold, and a deep-purple colored gem, similar to an eye, rested in the middle of the cross-guard, surrounded by the same gold as the handle. The ends of the cross guard were rounded silver triangles, points facing outwards from the purple eye.

Seeing nothing else that could possibly be linked to his power, he approached it. Cautiously, of course.

It glowed a vibrant purple as he neared, obviously aware of his presence. He hesitated before steeling his resolve and gripping it firmly.

And that's when everything went wrong.

_Foolish boy, did you truly believe you could wield me? I am Soulcrusher, none can stand against my will!_

Images, sounds, smells, and emotion coursed through his mind. Memories? Visions? He couldn't tell. What he did know was that it was stripping away at his mind, destroying what made him who he was.

He desperately clung to memories in hope of saving his sanity, but it seemed for naught.

Rukia

The memory shattered.

His friends

Any feelings he had for them disappeared.

His desire to protect those precious to him.

Gone.

His desire to gain strength.

It remained.

He wished for strength, for power. He had a reason, he knows he did, but he could no longer remember it. What memories he managed to salvage he drew close to himself, shielding them with his lust for power.

Lust for power? That wasn't his.

Or was it?

The sword.

The sword!

His grip tightened, both on the blade and on his remaining memories.

He could feel it fighting for control, struggling to overpower his soul.

Let it be known that Kurosaki Ichigo didn't enjoy losing.

All his will was directed to taking control of the blade, every ounce of his being exerted upon whatever spirit resided within his soul. After what seemed like an eternity, he succeeded.

He ripped the sword from the earth, immediately pushing it back in to support his body. He stood, hung over the blade, panting, for several minutes before standing upright once more.

The first thing he noticed was the change in his apparel. Normal human clothes were replaced with obsidian armor that had a raised collar, something meant to protect the user from decapitation. A cape fell down his back and covered both arms, black silk on the outside and crimson silk within. On his hip was the sheath for the sword that had caused him so much trouble.

His hair, which he had kept short and wild had grown, all but a single strand falling behind him. It had remained orange, but had become slightly darker.

He stood in the barren war zone for several more minutes in an attempt to remember everything he could about himself.

He had a family of three members.

He had classmates who were spiritually aware.

He was regaining his shinigami powers to save Kuchiki Rukia.

A man named Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia's brother, had pissed him off. He wasn't sure how, but he made a mental note to kick his ass.

Any other remembering was cut short when he sensed another energy attempting to take ahold within his soul.

He willed himself to the location and was greeted by the sight of white hollow reiatsu. So a hollow was trying to form, now that he thought about it, wasn't hollowfication the reason he was in his mindscape in the first place? Didn't matter.

He placed his left hand on the pommel of his sheathed sword; Soulcrusher. A blade containing the soul of the Demon King of Marmo. It was able to drain one's life with a single cut, and a direct hit would literally crush the victim's soul.

Of course, there was more to it than that. Soulcrusher didn't just injure souls, but could be used to influence them, an amazing ability that he only knew of because he had managed to overpower the Demon Sword.

The power the still-forming hollow produced was impressive, which meant he was going to take it. The main thing that had remained after fighting the sword was his desire for power. And power he would obtain.

Soulcrusher began glowing, a purple energy that traveled through his body and to his right hand, which was thrust into the reiryoku. It pulsed once, and the power of the demon sword was let loose in the gathering of energy.

It was a slightly risky move. If it failed he would lose access to this power, but if he succeeded his control over this power would be so much greater. The extra power wasn't that important, and losing it wouldn't affect him to much, so the chance of losing it was worth the ability to control it.

He continued to push forth Soulcrusher's energy until he felt the reiryoku submit, at which point he began drawing it in. And as he gained the reiryoku, the hollow gained shape.

In place of the collection of energy that had just been absorbed stood a woman; bronze skin, white hair, red eyes, and dressed in a slightly revealing white outfit designed for increased mobility and a pair of thigh-length white boots.

Across her brow rested a golden circlet, a rectangular piece of gold held against her forehead with a tiny gold chain. From the piece fell four small rectangles, also gold.

No, that first look had been wrong. It was no human, but an elf of some kind, if the long, pointed ears were anything to go by.

She looked around for a moment before her gaze fell upon him.

"My lord," She addressed him as she fell to one knee. "How may I be of use to you?"

He gave a wicked grin that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. Oh, this was well worth the risk of losing the power of an inner hollow.

He bent over to whisper in her ear, his right hand gently stroking her cheek. "Oh, I'm sure I could find some uses for you, my dear." and with that her lips were claimed by his in a lustful kiss.

She had no desire to resist.

* * *

_**Urahara's shop, during transformation.**_

* * *

Kisuke grabbed Jinta and Ururu, dashing away from the large pillar of spiritual energy that emerged from Ichigo's body. He could only pray that Tessai was alright after such a large release of pure reiryoku.

The vivid purple column of energy continued to climb higher and higher, even as Tessai was blasted out and fell back to the ground near his boss, nothing more than the occasional 2nd degree burn on him.

This was definitely not what Urahara had expected. Sure, it was Isshin's kid, but this was ridiculous! This power easily surpassed a captain, and was still growing at a dangerous rate. Too much more and even his suppressors wouldn't be able to hide this from Soul Society.

After a few moments the reiryoku began taking shape, as did the reiryoku of all mighty warriors releasing the full extent of their power

It started as a skull, similar to captain Kenpachi's reiryoku, but it kept going. A muscular body formed, wings grew, skin appeared taunt over the body, and a crown rose from the creatures head, digging into the 'flesh' and drawing blood.

A nightmarish demon that roared to the heavens was revealed to the four, who could only stare in amazement. Before the demon was a sword, chains wrapped around it and attaching to manacles on the demon's wrists.

_This__ is his Zanpakuto? Or perhaps his inner hollow? Such power! To think one so young would have this locked inside himself. I fear for any that may fight him in shikai or, Kami forbid, bankai._

The chains around the sword tightened, drawing the visage of the Demon king to the blade, where it was absorbed. If the anguished cries were anything to go by, it was quite painful, even for pure reiryoku that possessed no sentience or ability to truly feel.

The sword grew in size and, without warning, exploded into another pillar of reiryoku, nearly five times bigger than the first. Those watching were thrown into the air, landing back on the ground almost five minutes later.

By the time they had finished falling the pillar had disappeared, and they rushed to see what had become of Ichigo.

Standing tall outside of the pit was said orange haired teen, looking around the training ground for any remaining life. He was clad in the same suit of armor from his inner world, his cape shifting slightly on his shoulders.

"I-Ichigo? Are you alright?" asked Urahara, fearing the worst; his inner hollow taking over. With all the hollow reiatsu emanating from the armor it was extremely plausible.

The teen's head slowly turned to meet the gaze of the perverted shopkeeper, an expression that portrayed both apathy and seriousness.

"I'm fine, Urahara." the cold tone wasn't what the ex-shinigami had come to associate with the young Kurosaki, but it was definitely Ichigo's voice, much to the relief of Kisuke.

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed, hiding his face behind his fan. "Now, for the next part of the training."

.

.

.

.

"Wait, where's Kurosaki-San?" asked the shopkeeper.

"He left." answered Ururu quietly.

"Oh, well then, I guess we'll just start tomorrow." declared Kisuke cheerfully, walking off to do Kami knows what.

* * *

"Akon!" Called a 12th division member, staring at a flashing screen . "A large amount of reiatsu has been detected in Karakura town, the machines are labeling it with a unit I haven't seen before."

The units used to measure reiatsu and reiryoku were not consistent. While one could see the reason behind the measurements , they were often confusing. There were fifteen different units used; 'AC', 'H', 'S', 'M', 'G', 'AD', '5', '4', '3', 'VC', 'A', 'C', 'VL', 'CC', and 'SK', though most weren't ever used.

They were, in the same order they were listed; Academy, Hollow, Shinigami, Menos, Gillian, Adjuchas, Fifth Seat, Fourth Seat, Third Seat, Vice-Captain, Arrancar, Captain, Vasto Lorde, Captain Commander, and Spirit King.

The main problem with this system was that every individual was unique. A million 'Academy' might equal a captain, but might equal three of that Captain's Vice-Captains. Similarly, a group of a Fifth, Fourth, and Third seat might be able to beat an Arrancar, while a different Arrancar might defeat a captain.

Usually only the first four or five were ever seen within the living world, so those monitoring it were only taught what they would need.

"What's the reading?" asked Akon as he approached. He couldn't have ever been ready for the answer he received.

" 2VL" Akon froze before trembling slightly.

"T-two VL?" He asked hesitantly. This couldn't be happening.

"Hai, what does it mean?"

"V-vasto Lorde"

* * *

Ichigo exited Urahara's shop, within his human body once more, hands stuffed into his pockets. He was exactly the same as when he entered besides his longer, darker hair.

When he was an acceptable distance from the shop he allowed some of his new hollow reiryoku to materialize next to him, which took on the form of his new loyal follower, Pirotess.

She was dressed in a white blouse, an extremely short white skirt, and her thigh-length white boots. Her circlet remained on her head, glimmering in the moonlight.

Wordlessly, she fell behind her master, walking on his left.

Ten seconds later and she was hanging of his left arm.

He quirked an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She turned her crimson eyes towards him. "Looking less suspicious, my lord." she answered.

"Hmm, very well, do as you wish."

A small smile and a faint blush appeared on her face as she snuggled into her lord's arm.

The rest of the walk was in a comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to speak. For Pirotess, it was over too quickly.

"Stay behind me." commanded Ichigo as they neared the door to the Kurosaki clinic. "If memory serves, my father will do something stupid upon my entrance."

She obeyed immediately, regardless of wanting to remain close to him.

He opened the door and walked in silently, making it five steps before he was attacked by Isshin. His father's flying kick impacted his forearm, stopping the man's movement entirely.

"You're late again, Ichigo!" He screamed. Isshin found himself slammed against a wall with a resounding thud.

"I haven't the time nor patience for your behavior, father. I'll be retiring to my room for the night. Come, Pirotess." Ichigo ascended the stairs, his dark elf trailing behind him, and vanished into his room.

The three other Kurosaki members could only stare in shock and surprise, unable to comprehend that their brother not only brought a beautiful woman home, but up to his room for the night.

"Masaki!" Cried Isshin as he ran to his deceased wife's poster. "Our son is becoming a man, soon we'll be grandparents!" he was silenced by Karin's thrown shoe.

"Shut up, goat-chin." she said. "Ichigo wouldn't do something like that. Not at home, at least."

"Do what?" asked the pure and innocent Yuzu. Karin and Isshin shared a look.

"Nothing!" They replied in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, today's d20 roll was a fourteen, which happens to be this story, if you hadn't figured that out. Normally this means I'll be working on the next chapter to post the same day, but in this case the chapter was done, and only needed to be combined with parts of chapter three I had started.**

**I hope all my awesome readers enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Slipping under his sheets in nothing but his boxers, Ichigo watched curiously as Pirotess laid on the floor.

"Are you coming to bed?" He asked, pulling open the covers for her. This seemed to catch her off guard.

"Change into sleep attire and come to bed." He commanded, closing his eyes and slowing his breathing. It seemed as though anything she was unsure about taking initiative in had to be ordered.

"I-I have nothing to sleep in, my lord." she admitted, looking everywhere except at her master.

He cracked an eye open. "Your undergarments will suffice." her face glowed red in the dark room.

"I'm only wearing panties, I don't have a bra." Ah, that would explain her hesitation….and why he was so distracted on the walk. Can you blame him? His arm was between her breasts the entire time.

"Borrow one of my shirts." He didn't know how she did it, but she managed to find a shirt too small for her in his closet. But it covered her breasts, and that was the point in wearing it. Besides, he really didn't mind seeing her midriff.

He kept his eye cracked open as she changed, knowing that she was aware of his gaze but not really caring.

"Does the sight of me please you, master?" she asked with a faint blush. He gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Very much so." He bluntly answered. This earned a deeper blush, something he took great pleasure in.

She crawled into bed with her lord, curling up to his side as his arm wrapped around her, brining her even closer. She gave a sigh of contention, more than happy to stay at her master's side throughout the night.

"Goodnight, Pirotess." he whispered, kissing her forehead lightly. She gave a yawn.

"Goodnight, master." she replied, drifting of into the sweet embrace of sleep, or perhaps that embrace was just her master's.

* * *

The following morning Ichigo awoke to the very nice image of Pirotess bending over to pick up her discarded blouse, still clad in only a plain t-shirt and her panties.

Silently he rose, moving behind her and, when she stood straight again, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked softly. "I don't like waking up to an empty bed."

"I-I was getting ready for the day, master." she answered, loving every second of being pressed against his body.

"Getting ready? Don't lie to me Pirotess, you know that I can get you ready in a second. Why did you leave?" He asked.

She lowered her head. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to wake up to me, master. I didn't want to anger you."

She was surprised when he spun her around, cupping her chin with his hand. "And why wouldn't I want to wake to a beautiful women?" he asked. "I brought you to my bed, I expect you to be there when I wake." With that he brought her lips to his, kissing her much more gently than he had in his inner world.

Of course, the gentleness of the kiss quickly dissipated, becoming the lustful, passionate make-out session both craved. His arms dropped to her rear, grabbing it roughly and pulling her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the wall as her arms encircled his neck and her hands ran through his long hair.

Noticing that her legs were keeping her up, Ichigo moved one of his hands and placed it on the wall, his other giving her butt a squeeze, which elicited a moan from the woman.

They continued for roughly ten minutes before they were interrupted by two loud thumps. Breaking away just long enough to see what made that sound, Ichigo was met with the sight of his unconscious sisters and a silently crying Isshin.

"Wh-what…is it…..master?" asked Pirotess, never ceasing in her kisses. He began to return the kisses. "Just my family." He gave her one last kiss before gently placing her back on the ground. The door was shut, allowing Ichigo to reabsorb Pirotess's reiryoku and immediately recreate her physical body.

She was now dressed in tight black jeans and a white bikini top, her boots replaced by plain sneakers. Her ears, which he had left long previously, were reduced to a more human size, keeping their point.

It was a miracle that his family hadn't noticed her ears last night, but they were probably distracted by her mere presence.

Already having planned today's agenda, Ichigo moved to his closet for appropriate apparel. A lose white t-shirt, sleeveless, black cargo pants, an orange belt, and a pair of grey sneakers. His hair was tied back into a single ponytail by a black ribbon and black gloves were slipped over his hands.

Reaching further into his closet he pulled out one of his many butterfly knifes, loot from those he beat the shit out of. He hid it in one of his pockets for later use before tossing a few to Pirotess. He figured she was more likely to throw them that just slash, though he had no idea how she might actually succeed in using it as a projectile.

Grabbing his wallet on the way out of the room, he quickly descended the stairs and moved to the kitchen to make something for his loyal follower and himself.

* * *

When they had finished eating they left the house, moving through the streets and gaining more than a few looks. As they continued walking they ended up in seedier and seedier areas of Karakura, eventually ending up in the slums.

"Master, why are we here?" Asked Pirotess, looking around in disgust. She had no idea what her master could possibly need to do in such a place.

"We need money, my dear. This is the easiest way I know of obtaining it without risking getting caught." he answered as he moved towards an old warehouse.

The door was kicked down and Ichigo made his presence known to those inside.

"Yokochini!" He called. Said man soon showed himself, holding a baseball bat in one hand.

"Ichigo." he growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I find myself in need of money." answered Ichigo. "So you're going to give me yours."

"Give you mine? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Kurosaki! Get 'em, boys!" before they could charge at the orange haired teen, Ichigo held up his hand, palm out.

"Yokochini, I, Kurosaki Ichigo, challenge you to the right of this gang's leadership."

"Wha?" the gang and its leader were both greatly confused. Not only was Ichigo speaking in a cold, emotionless voice, which creeped the hell out of them all, but he was challenging Yokochini for leadership of a gang? What the hell happened to him?

"You want to challenge me?" asked Yokochini. This was extremely bad for him. If he refused he would show cowardice and lose leadership, but he knew he couldn't defeat Kurosaki. Well, not without cheating.

He gave a smirk as his left hand reached into his pocket, where his new, and first, gun was.

"Fine, let's fight, Kurosaki!" Yokochini dashed forward and swung his bat, which was blocked by Ichigo's forearm, just as planned. The gun was removed from his pocket and aimed at Ichigo, who didn't look surprised in the slightest, but before he could fire it was smacked out of his hand and he was kicked in the stomach, causing him to collapse to the ground.

Yokochini looked up to see the woman that had arrived with Ichigo standing in front of the orange haired teen, her leg still extended.

"You..*cough* cheated, Kurosaki." he wheezed out. Ichigo just gave a sinister grin.

"As did you." replied Ichigo kicking the gun to who-knows-where. "Though I must applaud your effort." He began clapping slowly, mockingly.

"A fight has no honor, no rules. There is the winner and the looser." He was next to Yokochini now, reaching into his pocket.

"The living," Ichigo's butterfly knife was pulled out and flipped open, placed to Yokochini's neck.

"And the dead." he finished. A flick of the wrist and the neck was slashed, allowing the ex-gang leader to bleed out. Ichigo continued to stare into Yokochini's wide, fearful eyes as the man died, holding him upright by his hair.

The eldest Kurosaki child looked around at the other gang members. "Anyone here wish to challenge my right as leader?" he asked. Not a single sound was made.

He gave a vicious grin. "That's what I thought."

"Now then," he began. "Our first order of business is to remove this scum's body from my new warehouse." two thugs were immediately doing so. "And our second order of business is turning you common punks into fighters, I won't accept a weak gang. I don't know or care if this pathetic group has a name, but from now on you'll refer to it as 'Marmo'. Am I understood?"

The resounding "Hai, Taichou!" was deafening. Ichigo gave another smirk, pulling Pirotess in for a heated kiss. Everything was going as planned, and that pleased him almost as much as she did.

* * *

'_What the fuck was that?!' _Wondered a silver-haired man sitting at a desk. _'The Visored aren't that powerful and Urahara has his reiatsu suppressers around their warehouse, no one in Urahara's shop has so much reiryoku, and there's no way Isshin suddenly increased his power over two-fold…'_

That left only one possible person-

Kurosaki Ichigo.

'_Dammit, Isshin, your son's going to bring Seireitei down upon us all.' _He gave a smirk.

'_But I hope he gives them hell, he is your son, after all.' _Raising from his chair, Ishida Ryuken retreated to his room at the top of the hospital. Only time would reveal the consequences of the young kurosaki's releasing so much raw reiatsu. And to think, the boy hadn't even released shikai yet!

* * *

"Mayuri, report." Ordered the captain-commander, turning his attention to the scientist. An almost inaudible groan passed through the room, none of its occupants pleased at the thought of listening to him ramble on about his twisted experiments. He was the last one who needed to report, too, meaning he was keeping them here, definitely not appreciated.

"Well, then, I would love to tell you of my latest findings, but I have come across some rather disturbing information." Immediately, everyone's attention snapped towards the crazy shinigami. If he of all people said it was disturbing it was bad, really bad, bad enough to threaten the whole of soul society and then some, especially since Mayuri cared little for soul society and would be more worried about his experiments.

"And what would that be, Mayuri?" Asked an alert Kyoraku. The man had long ago learned not just how to sleep standing up during the meeting (His mid-meeting naps were in fact the reason everyone was forced to stand rather than sit on a nice chair.) but to keep his head up and eyes open while doing so, relying almost completely on his beloved Nanao-chan to keep notes that he could read over at his leisure.

"Last night my subordinates recorded an abnormally high amount of reiatsu originating in Karakura town."

"So what?" Interrupted Suì-Fēng. "Everyone knows that Karakura town has larger than normal levels already and that it houses most of Soul Society's traitors. They were probably just training, nothing to be scared of."

"I don't think you understand, girl," Hissed Mayuri "I am well aware of those facts, as I am aware that the traitors aim to keep a low profile and hide themselves using suppressers designed by my former captain, Urahara Kisuke."

The demented clown scientist continued. "Had it been this I wouldn't have bothered reporting it, instead I'm here to tell you of a 2VL reading sensed within Karakura town from a _SINGLE_," He stressed the word for emphasis. "Soul. We could very well be looking at something with enough power to take down the combined might of several captains. I'm thinking two, maybe three."

Turning to the Kuchiki head he narrowed his eyes. "Are you **_ABSOLUTELY_** sure that you killed that boy you reported to have been in possession of Kuchiki's powers?" He accused.

"No," Answered the other captain bluntly. "There is a chance he could have survived, but I did sever his Hakusui, regaining such power should be impossible." There was an air of finality with that statement, as if everything had been fixed with those words just uttered, This, of course, wasn't the case, but it didn't change the Noble's tone in the slightest.

"Unohana," Addressed the oldest geezer to ever exist. "What do you think about this?" The medic thought for a moment before answering to the best she could.

"It's plausible that while his Hakusui was damaged, it only cut him off from Kuchiki-san's power which he was using. That same power may have awakened powers within his own soul, or he could have had his own power buried deep within, which is a likely explanation as to why Kuchiki-san trusted him with her powers. The fact that the power is appearing now only seems to support that fact, giving the boy enough time to be healed and begin awakening his power."

"In such little time? He should still be recovering, regaining his Shinigami powers should take weeks if not months." Stated Komamura.

"You're forgetting something, Sajin-san," Corrected Unohana with a small, serene smile that could make the Spirit King piss himself in terror. "Karakura town is the home of not only Tsukabishi Tessai and Ushoda Hachigen, but also the sole person with proper knowledge of the forbidden 'Shattered Shaft Trials', a method that could awaken one's powers in as little as a couple hours, Urahara Kisuke. It may be a dangerous and highly risky process, but the speed with which it could bring back the boy's power would make it the best choice if they were to plan a rescue of Kuchiki-san."

"Indeed." Agreed the Captain-Commander. "That is why from now until the execution of Kuchiki Rukia I am ordering all of Seireitei into an emergency war-time state. If they attempt to stop Kuchiki-san's execution and bring with them someone that powerful I want to be ready for them. Dismissed."


End file.
